1. Field
This application relates generally to a device for determining a differential between dynamic fluid pressure and static fluid pressure in an air data system.
2. Description or Related Art Including Information Disclosed Under 37 CFR 1.97 and 1.98
Pitot-static systems have commonly been used to measure air speed of aircraft. Such systems commonly have a ram air source such as a pitot tube and a static source such as a static port, both coupled to instrumentation. In use on an aircraft, pitot tubes are subject to capturing moisture and debris, which can ultimately lead to inaccurate readings in the instrumentation and even catastrophic failures at her altitudes where temperatures may cause freezing. While heaters have been implemented to alleviate freezing, moisture and debris may still accumulate in the pitot tube or the static opening, providing incorrect data to the aircraft.